Being Domestic For The Broken Hearted
by Miss Mysty
Summary: Fifty sentences about Yokozawa Takafumi and Kirishima Zen.


**Fifty little Trifecta snippets, done for the 1 Sentence Challenge using the Alpha prompt set. Enjoy!**

#01 – Comfort

Hiyo is off at a friend's for the night, so for once, Yokozawa agrees to sleep with Kirishima in his bed, but he will never admit that it's a lot more comfortable than his own for a variety of reasons.

#02 - Kiss

Yokozawa will never live down the day Henmi went to find him on the roof and caught him and Kirishima in a very heated kiss.

#03 – Soft

No matter how much Yokozawa protests, Kirishima insists on telling Hiyo that her "Oniichan" would love a stuffed animal for his birthday.

#04 – Pain

Yokozawa finds some old pictures one day when helping Hiyo clean, and when he realizes that they contain Kirishima's deceased wife, his heart clenches and he puts them away.

#05 – Potatoes

Yokozawa has observed more than once that while Kirishima couldn't peel a potato, apple, or even an egg for the life of him, his hands are certainly deft at other "peeling" tasks.

#06 – Rain

Kirishima didn't have the foresight to bring an umbrella, so he huddles next to Yokozawa even before they leave Marukawa, much to the amusement of the women at the front desk.

#07 – Chocolate

Kirishima goes down to the sales department saying he wanted to give Yokozawa some chocolate chip cookies Hiyo made, but Yokozawa suspects it's to embarrass him when everyone just stares at the two men in wonder.

#08 - Happiness

Though he quickly hides it in favor of going back to some paperwork, Kirishima sees that Yokozawa is just as happy as Hiyo when he comes home.

#09 – Telephone

It's only five o'clock, but Kirishima finds it appropriate to call Yokozawa to say he'll probably be late leaving, and he leaves Yokozawa flustered by ending the call with a singsong, "I'll see you tonight, honey!"

#10 – Ears

Yokozawa decides that even he can let out a laugh when he sees that Kirishima is wearing a winter hat with long bunny ears- a Christmas present from Hiyo the previous year, he claims.

#11 – Name

Kirishima is dismayed when Yokozawa won't let him call him by his given name, but it's quickly forgotten in favor of getting his pants out of the way.

#12 – Sensual

The two have come to an understanding that they really shouldn't have lunch break together, because no matter what they do, it seems to lead to rushed sex in an unused (locked) conference room.

#13 - Death

Hiyo still isn't aware of her father's relationship with Yokozawa, but one day, she turns to them both and says, "Please don't go away like my Mama did, Oniichan."

#14 - Sex

One learns to get creative about where one has sex when they can't have it at their own house lest an innocent child hear.

#15 - Touch

All it takes is one stray touch and Yokozawa moves to the other side of the couch before Hiyo can come back in with the popcorn for the movie.

#16 – Weakness

Kirishima has discovered the exact points on Yokozawa's body where he's the most ticklish, much to Yokozawa's chagrin.

#17 – Tears

Apparently, the only tears allowed in the Kirishima household are the ones resulting from laughing so hard you cry- something Kirishima tells Yokozawa and a statement that Hiyo heartily agrees with.

#18 – Speed

Hiyo giggles manically as Kirishima speeds up the car as soon as they hit the freeway, but all Yokozawa can do is clutch the handle on the door and try to not look like he's going to throw up.

#19 – Wind

It's windy out on the balcony, but Yokozawa has fewer problems with Kirishima's neighbors seeing them kiss than he does with Hiyo seeing such a scene.

#20 – Freedom

Yokozawa is thankful for the freedom of the sales floor after spending an elevator ride with both Kirishima and Takano.

#21 – Life

Kirishima was apparently serious about using the key as a proposal, or he just likes to tease Yokozawa, because he takes great pleasure from calling the keychain Yokozawa put it on his 'engagement ring.'

#22 – Jealousy

Yokozawa hated the fact that he got jealous when women speculated whether they had a chance with Kirishima now that he didn't wear his wedding ring, but then he remembers he took it off for him.

#23 – Hands

Every day, Kirishima finds new and exciting ways to make Yokozawa undone just with a touch.

#24 – Taste

Rather than taking a taste of the beef stew himself, after Yokozawa tests it, Kirishima leans over and kisses him, sucking at his tongue, then pulls away before Yokozawa can hit him and saying he approves.

#25 – Devotion

Kirishima says he's devoted to Yokozawa, and he doesn't go back on his word, though he likes to regale him with stories of all the women who constantly ask him out, probably just to get him flustered.

#26 – Forever

Yokozawa pretty much knows he's in it for life when Hiyo does a family tree project at school and includes him, much to Kirishima's delight.

#27 – Blood

It's just Yokozawa's luck that when he has to go up to Japun, he's caught up in an accident involving Zen's arm and a large, bleeding gash that the other editors swear is from an X-Acto Knife.

#28 – Sickness

Sometimes Yokozawa wants to ask Kirishima exactly what illness his wife died of- but he has more tact than that, and despite Kirishima's nonchalance, he kind of feels like it's none of his business.

#29 – Melody

Around Christmas time, Yokozawa is treated to proof that Kirishima really is insane when he discovers that Christmas means English Christmas carols pulsing through the apartment all day.

#30 – Star

One day during the summer, Kirishima suddenly decides that they need to see the stars, so he packs Hiyo up, kidnaps Yokozawa, and drives them out into the country.

#31 – Home

It was during the one week before the blowup with Kirishima and they took up separate residences again that Yokozawa found himself saying, "I'm home" rather than, "Sorry to intrude," and even now he finds himself calling it out when Kirishima convinces him to spend the night.

#32 – Confusion

The one time Kirishima, Yokozawa and Hiyo all go out to eat is, of course, the one time Yokozawa bumps into Takano in public, and Takano's confusion is only matched by Hiyo's when she realizes the awkward silence that has fallen over the adults.

#33 – Fear

Kirishima is afraid of ladybugs, and Yokozawa finds this infinitely amusing.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Hiyo, on the other hand, is afraid of power outages, so when there's a particularly nasty storm, Yokozawa wakes up in the middle of the night to find Hiyo asking if she can sleep with him, and when Yokozawa asks why she didn't go to her father, he realizes that Kirishima is there too.

#35 – Bonds

Five hours after Yokozawa and Kirishima got stuck together in a Chinese finger trap Hiyo had won in a game at school, Hiyo gets back from Yuki-chan's house and shows them how to get out of it.

#36 - Market

Kirishima goes to the market to buy ingredients for supper, and as Yokozawa is packing up for the night at Marukawa, he gets a call and ends up having to tell him exactly what they need and exactly where to find it.

#37 – Technology

Kirishima is slightly offended when he discovers that his mother's first speed-dial on her cell phone isn't his own phone or even the house's, but Yokozawa's cell phone.

#38 - Gift

Yokozawa really can't bring himself to be mad at Hiyo for giving him a stuffed bear for his birthday, but he doesn't have that trouble with her father for continually suggesting it.

#39 – Smile

Yokozawa has come to discover that there are three smiles Kirishima generally sports- a gleaming but obviously fake one for his coworkers, a genuinely warm one for Hiyo, and a cocky smirk reserved only for him.

#40 – Innocence

Yokozawa is alarmed when he leaves Kirishima's bedroom after a particularly passionate round of sex to see Hiyo home early, sitting on the couch and petting Sorata, and he mourns for her innocence even though she acts as if she didn't hear anything and Kirishima just smiles from behind him.

#41 - Completion

Even though he wasn't officially living with them, Yokozawa realized his assimilation into the Kirishima family was complete when Sorata refused to go back to his own apartment and instead went to jump onto Kirishima's lap.

#42 – Clouds

When out on a walk one day, Yokozawa idly comments that a cloud looks like Sorata, and Kirishima doesn't necessarily say outright that the one next to it looks like something decidedly more obscene.

#43 – Sky

These days, Yokozawa regrets the times when he has to go on business trips, and even more so when Hiyo seems disappointed that she can't go as well, because she's never been on a plane before.

#44 – Heaven

Sorata is in heaven with all the attention he receives now that he spends most days with Hiyo, and when Kirishima idly takes Yokozawa's hand behind the kitchen island where they won't be spotted, Yokozawa almost admits to himself that he knows the feeling.

#45 – Hell

Japun has its own Hell Week just like Emerald, and Yokozawa finds himself sending Hiyo off to stay with her grandparents and going back to Marukawa to make sure Kirishima doesn't kill himself this time.

#46 – Sun

Yokozawa is amused that when he and Kirishima finally leave Marukawa in the early morning, manuscripts sent for printing, he squints at his surroundings like he hasn't seen the sun in years.

#47 – Moon

The moon is particularly bright tonight, and predictably, it shines in on Kirishima's bed and makes Yokozawa completely aware of what they're attempting to do while Hiyo runs down to the convenience store.

#48 - Waves

Kirishima somehow finds the time to bring Hiyo to the ocean, and of course Yokozawa gets dragged along.

#49 – Hair

There are few things Yokozawa will admit about his new life with the Kirishimas, but that he enjoys styling Hiyo's hair for her in the morning is one of them, even if Kirishima does laugh and call him "Yokozawa-mama."

#50 – Supernova

Hiyo asks Yokozawa if he can help her understand what a supernova is, and as he goes into the living room, he decides to ignore the comment Kirishima makes under his breath that was nowhere near hidden by his snickering.


End file.
